The Simple Way
by Serpent's Den
Summary: Sonny reflect on her love for a certain guy…


The Simple Way

Disclaimer: Do you think I'd be writing fanfic if I owned it?

A/N: This is my first SWAC story I am normally strictly Harry Potter, but I have been reading these lately so I thought I would try to write one. So here, it is…

Summary: Sonny reflects on her love for a certain guy…

She knew she wasn't supposed to like him. Love him. But she couldn't help it, she had tried to stop, it was impossible. She had always; been attracted to the bad boy, look at whom she married! When she thought back, she guessed they were been meant for each other. She had loved him ever since that fake date, it had been real to her, turns out it was to him too! She should have known, I mean, he was so jealous when she had kissed Hayden!

She wanted to forget about him, she really did, she went back to her ex-boyfriend. He went to the girl he had started the business with, Tawni Hart, her best friend. She was no better; after all, James Conroy was his best friend. She loved James, she really did, she just loved him more. She didn't want to though, and that's the important thing, isn't it?

She thought back to his wedding day, it was comical really, she was the maid of honour and she was in love with the groom. Oh and her fiancé was the best man. In the morning, she went to his apartment before James arrived, she confessed her love, which was reciprocated, they kissed, and then he got married. Her heart broke, but she still stood next to the 'happy couple' and stayed silent when the priest asked if anyone knew of any lawful impediment why the two shouldn't marry. She knew she shouldn't feel betrayed because she would be doing the same in six months. This time things were reversed; it was the best man in love with the bride whilst his wife was the maid of honour. He showed up at her place, just as she had on his special day, they kissed, and then she got married. He too stayed silent although it took every fibre in his being not to shout out that he loved Sonny Monroe.

After that day she didn't see him again for a year, she read every article that mentioned his name. Sometimes it was hard to find gossip about him, sometimes it was easy, like when Hollywood's it couple split, it was everywhere. Tawni gave an interview saying he was in love with someone else. Her heart soared upon reading that.

She will forever remember the night he showed up, it was raining, there was a thunder storm actually. James was away working on a new film. It all happened so fast, there were murmurs of love, they were kissing and then they made love to the sound of thunder. They were having a heated affair by the time James returned, secret meetings, whispered words, forbidden love. He begged her repeatedly to divorce him, but she said she couldn't, she believed marriage was for life, he said he understood but she knew he wanted more.

Then two years into her marriage she discovered she was pregnant, James was overjoyed when she told him, she felt awful for she knew James was not her babies father, he was. When she told him he was happy but also sad. The look on his face told her what she must do. She let out a sigh as she signed her name. She rubbed her pregnant stomach and looked at her now ex-husband, "I'm so sorry. I had to do what is best for my child." She stood up and walked out of the room with her lover.

The Way It Should Have Been!

"Everyone always thought Chad Dylan Cooper would end up with Sonny Monroe so it came as quite a shock when her married Tawni Hart and Sonny was the Maid of Honour! Of course it was even more shocking when she became Mrs Conroy! But the pair are engaged to be married a month after their daughter Lily Alison Cooper turns one. Reporting for Hollywood Weekly I'm Selena Gomez."

Chad turned of the T.V and looked at his fiancé "Sonny, we are idiots! If we had listened to Selena in the first place we could have avoided all this!" Sonny smiled softly "but Chad" she whispered, "When have we ever done anything simple!" she kissed him softly.

A/N: Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
